total_drama_recreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama: Revenge of the Action - Episode 3: Prison Escape
Total Drama: Revenge of the Action "Welcome back to Total Drama: Revenge of the Action. Last time, we had a beach contest, and Tyler was eliminated. Who will leave next? Find out right here on Total Drama: Revenge of the Action," Chris said. ---- Theme Song Maybe Later Chef and Chris went inside the trailers that the campers were sleeping in. Chef said, "Rise in chime, campers." He put all the male contestants in a bag, while Chris put all the female contestants in a cage. Sadie asked, "Where are we going?" Chris said, "To an empty jail center." All the girl competitors gasped. Dawn said, "We didn't do anything wrong?" Meanwhile, with Chef and the bag. Duncan said, "Guys, that hurts. No one panic. I have a knife, and I can cut a hole through it." Chef replied, "Oh, no you don't." Chef put the bag in another bag, and then put it in a cage on a wagon. Trent said, "Your plan sure helped." From that comment, the boys started to fight and they ripped both of the bags, but there are still in the cage. Scott said, "We were so close." Beardo replied, "We go Kapow to the bag, but we get boomed to the cage." Dave said, "Now, there's a kapow right at your face!" Beardo screams as he gets hit by Dave. Topher, Owen, and Brick are trying to control Dave, but they are failing. Heather said, "Currently, this is the worst challenge ever!" Chris said, "Welcome to your jail cells." Chef put all the contestants in different cells. Chris said, "Your goal is to escape your cell. Then, get a shovel or try to get a shovel, and dig until you find a key. You must get outside and don't get caught by Chef. Open the treasure box and give your team a box, open the box to find what is inside. There are 19 keys, so one person will lose for their team. Ready, set, go!" B starts digging. He finds a code, and he gets confused on that. Meanwhile, Katie is crying for not being next to Sadie. Katie said, "Sadie, help me! I feel lonely!" Sadie cried, "I need help! I miss you!" Brick said, "Guys, don't get off task!" Jasmine said, "Hey, calm down, Brick. You should get on task!" Courtney said, "Brick and Jasmine, calm down!" Sugar said, "Keep on talking!" B smiles as he unlocks his cell door, then he grabs a shovel and starts digging. Dawn said, "Guys, we need to hurry!" Leshawana asked, "What is 9(8*5^33)*102 + 2n =?" Sugar replied, "I always thought that you were smart, guess not!" Heather said, "That was a good one, Sugar." Leshawna said, "Oh, no. You don't say that to Leshawna." Leshawna said, "Sugar is getting on my nerves" Leshawna is seen punching the confessional camera, and it cracks. The screen goes to static. Dawn opened her cell door, while meditating. Dawn said, to Leshawna, "Leshawna, it can be solved, but the answer is either a high number or it is math." Leshawna tries both of them, and the 'it is a high number' was correct. Leshawna said, "Thanks, Dawn! Now let's get shoveling!" Owen is sleeping in his cell and farting. Owen said, "That was a good one, Lind, Izzy, don't go! Heat, Chef!" Gwen said, "Well, that is one down for the key, and for the other team!" Eva said, "I opened my cell!" Trent said, "Good job! Now, let's get shoveling because the other team is ahead!" Anne Maria sprays tan her hair. Anne Maria said, "Maybe if I spray the lock, I can escape!" She tries, and it works. Topher said, "Good job!" Dave said, "Let's go, team! We are still in the lead! I am going to wake Owen!" Topher said, "Yay! I got the code!" Katie said, "Yup! I got it open!" Sadie said, "Wait for me! I have one more box to finish!" Katie replied, "I love Sudoku!" Sadie said, "Me too, yay, I finished. Let's go dig!" Gwen said, "Have you realized that this episode, we had godplayed? I mean it is great, it is fast paced, but how about the development of the characters?" Chris said, "The people who are out of their cells are B, Dave, Topher, Dawn, Leshawna, Anne Maria, Eva, Sadie, and Katie. Which means Gwen, Courtney, Jasmine, Duncan, Scott, Brick, Beardo, Trent, Heather, Sugar, and Owen are still in their cells." Duncan said, "Well, I can't move my piece. Wait. I got it! I opened my cell!" Jasmine said, "Good job! I am still calculating mine." Beardo said, "Boom! There's a code! Kapow! Wham!" Heather grabbed her lock and hit Beardo with it. Heather screamed, "Shush, Beardo! You are annoying!" Sugar said, "That is one crazy lady!" Gwen said, "That is what a normal Heather does!" Beardo said, "Ow! Beardo got Boom by Kapow Lady" Heather said, "Beardo, I can still hear you! Stop using Kapow and Boom!" Beardo hurled up, and rocking back and forth, as Heather is outside waiting for him. Scott said, "We might lose." Courtney replied, "Stop bringing us down!" Chris said, "You guys take so long." Sugar said, "Well, I just used my glitter and my lock and Owen's lock came off, too." Topher said, "Way to go, Sugar." Chris said, "The Killer Grips are behind!" Jasmine said, "I can't work like this, under pressured." Gwen said, "Relax, just relax." Courtney screamed, "Yes! I am out of my cell!" Brick said, "I must be stronger than the lock." He opens his cell door with his hands. Gwen and Duncan were clapping. Trent said, "Guys, stop clapping, and get back to work!" He and Brick ran to get a shovel. Gwen opened her cell door, and ran into Duncan. When they bumped into each other, they blushed. Gwen said, "I, I am, so, sorry." Duncan replied, "It's fine!" They both blushed. Jasmine interuppted, "Excuse me, I need to get a shovel!" Duncan and Gwen said, "Oh, right!" Jasmine said, "Duncan and Gwen, have the last two shovels." Beardo screamed, "Yo, team. Help out the Kapow Dude." Heather came out of her little tunnel and threw her shovel at Beardo. Beardo dodges her shovel, and starts digging. He reaches out of his cell. He said, "Thanks, Kapow Lady!" Heather screamed, "Now, I am going to get out!" Heather and Beardo fight over the shovel. Dawn screamed, "Yay! I got a key." Beardo looked at Dawn, while Heather grabbed the shovel back. Since Heather and Beardo digged way down deep, they can't get out. Heather uses Beardo's head as a stepping stone. Heather said, "Thanks Beardo!" Sugar said, "We might win! Beardo is stuck in the tunnel." The Screaming Gaffers screamed and were excited. Jasmine said, "Guys, come here!" Her team comes to place she was at. Jasmine said, "I found three keys here. Who wants to go?" Eva, Brick, and Trent grabbed the keys and ran. Sadie said, "I want to go out there." Dave said, "I need to lose on purpose." Katie said, "Oh! Sadie, come here!" Sadie comes over there and they found two keys, even though Sadie has one already. Sadie said, "Let's go! Hey, Gwen, there's a key!" Topher came and picked up the key and ran. Sadie said, running after Topher, "Stop!" Meanwhile, the contestants with their keys are waiting for Chef to come back from his break. The sign says that Wait! I will be right back. Dawn said, "It has been almost an hour." Dawn said, "I was so far ahead." Gwen said, "This is the worst challenge ever." Jasmine replied, "The last challenge, with the sharks is probably the worst for me." Scott said, "Guys, look!" Jasmine, Courtney, Duncan, Sugar, and Gwen looked what Scott said. Duncan pushed Sugar away, and she screamed. Courtney pushed Gwen away. Gwen said, "I am on your team." Courtney said, "I don't care." Scott, Jasmine, and Duncan ran out of the tunnel. There is two keys left on the ground. Dave rolled to the ground and grabbed the two keys. There he tossed a key to Heather. Heather replied, "Thank you." Courtney screamed, "My chance. My perfect chance. Gwen, you will pay." Leshawna comes and slaps Courtney on the face. Courtney screams as she tries to kick Leshawna. Topher said, "Still waiting for Chef." Trent asked, "Will Chef ever come?" Chef walks slowly to the door, most of the contestants were staring at him. Chef said, "Chris told me to have a break, and wait for the other contestants to finish the second challenge, guess not!" Courtney is digging, until she hit a couple of shiny things. She jumped happily. She grabbed the three keys, she tossed one to Sugar. Courtney said, "Gwen, since you are on my team, I will give you a key! It doesn't mean we are friends." Gwen said, "Thank you!" B pointed and Leshawna,Anne Maria, and Owen looked what he is pointing at. They picked up the keys and ran. Chris said, "Okay! Everyone got their keys. Chef begin the last challenge!" Chef said, "I am going to be hardcore!" All the contestants gasped. Sugar said, "No way, I am crawling and getting mud over me!" Anne Maria said, "Same, no way!" Leshawna screamed, "We are not losing another challenge!" Anne Maria and Sugar said, "You have a point!" Chris said, "The winners will have a spa at the end of the challenge, if they win!" Heather said, "Let's go!" Chef was shooting at Gwen and Courtney. Courtney screamed, "Get away from me, Gwen!" Scott came and slapped Gwen. Leshawna, Trent, and Duncan came to help Gwen. Gwen said, "Thanks." Trent asked, "Is that what friends are for?" Dawn said, "Ow! Paint? Don't tell me." Chris said, "You are right, Dawn. Paintball guns." Sadie tripped over something, and she screamed. Katie comes and uses her key. The something was a chest. Sadie said, "Thank goodness, you were nearby. Or else, someone else would get it." When she finished her sentence, she got hit by Chef, and was carried to the beginning. Chris said, "1 point to the Killer Grips. If you get shot, you will be carried to start over, for this challenge." Trent said, "What? The chest won't open!" Jasmine comes and helps Trent. Jasmine said, "There you go, I used my key. Wait, if I used my key, then I just earned a point!" Sugar said, "Look, at that!" Dawn was meditating, and a rat helps Dawn put her key in a nearby chest. Chris announced, "2 points for the Killer Grips, and 1 point to the Screaming Gaffers." Sugar said, "What? That is amazing. I need to try this meditating stuff." Sugar was trying to meditate, when she got hit, Sugar fell to the ground. Everyone gasped. Meanwhile, Trent was looking for a chest. He found one, but Scott came first and opened it. Scott screamed, "Ha. In your face!" Trent said, "Well, that was rude!" He hits his head nine times. Chris said, "Okay. So, let's tally up the score. The Screaming Gaffers have more than the Killer Bass. That is for sure." Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Action Category:Episodes